


Buttonhole

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use of the word of the day in a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttonhole

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Word of the Day 1/9/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“I don’t care what you have to do!” Coulson, spoke into his mic as he pulled up his pants, tucking his shirt in. “Get in his face, buttonhole him until we can get a team in place.”

Hawkeye mouthed, _buttonhole?_ He smirked, brushing the dust off his knees. He spoke very softly asking “Is that really a job for Tasha? Sounds more like something I’d be good at doing.”

Coulson narrowed his gaze and spoke purposely into the wire. “If anyone’s seen Barton, light a fire under him. I need a sniper now.”

Clint winked and dashed, bow in hand.


End file.
